


Sam & Jack - One last thing (prompted by webbo)

by Samantha_Carter_is_my_muse



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M, Fanart, Kissing, Longing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 07:18:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14890058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samantha_Carter_is_my_muse/pseuds/Samantha_Carter_is_my_muse





	Sam & Jack - One last thing (prompted by webbo)

 

Thanks to [webbo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/webbo/pseuds/webbo) for the prompt :D


End file.
